thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Thomas is a cheeky small blue tank engine who runs the Ffarquar branch line with Percy, Toby, Daisy, and his two coaches Annie and Clarabel. Bio Thomas was built in 1913 and arrived on Sodor in May 1915. He was not supposed to be on Sodor, but a mix-up in Southern England led to him being sent to Sodor instead of his lazy brother who was sent to the factory in Ireland where Thomas was supposed to work. Sir Topham Hatt chose to keep him because his brother refused to leave. He helped with the construction of the North Western Railway. After the railway was finished, he was used as a station shunter who shunted coaches for engines like Edward, Henry and Gordon. He found the job very boring and often wanted to see the world. In 1945, he did get two chances for this but each attempt went wrong. He left his coaches behind at the station while not realizing and was pushed much too fast by the troublesome trucks. However, in the same year, he was rewarded his own branchline after rescuing James after an accident. He was also given two coaches named Annie and Clarabel. Thomas was the one who finally found out who the mysterious engine was, which turned out to be Neil. Trainz Models SI3D's 2010 model of Thomas was used in the first half of season 1, Haunted Henry, and the majority of How the Diesel Stole Christmas until the very end, where SI3D's 2012 "Christmas" model was used. The regular 2012 model made its debut in Stuck! and has been used ever since. Basis Thomas is based on a LB&SCR Billington E2 Class tank engine. The Class was built from June 1913 to October 1916. They were all withdrawn and cut up for scrap from February 1961 to April 1963. TEOS Appearances Season 1 *A Wretched Day for Henry and James (does not speak, spoke in original script) *Gordon Goes Swimming (part 1 only) *Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam (mentioned) *Stuck! (cameo) *Engine Unknown *A Tale of a Small Green Engine *The Runaway Railcar (does not speak) Season 2 *Old Reliable (does not speak) * Special Engines (cameo) Season 3 * Double Muddle * The Devious Diesel (cameo) * Sent Packing Specials *Haunted Henry (part 1 only) *How the Diesel Stole Christmas T1E2H3's RWS Appearances More Branch Line Engines * Right on Traction (cameo) * Double Teething Troubles NWR Origins Appearances * Tank Engine Mixup * Two's Company * The Trouble with Three * Pride of the LNER * Disgrace of the LNER * Splendid Red Voice Actors *Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode II-Haunted Henry, More Branch Line Engines onwards *RightonTracks10: How the Diesel Stole Christmas-Episode VIII *JakerBraker123: NWR Origins-Present TV Appearances Since Thomas is the main character of the show, he has obviously appeared in every season and special. Trivia * When T1E2H3 voices him, Thomas has a cockney London accent. * Despite being the title character of the real TV show, Thomas has had only two lead roles in the Engines of Sodor, in Engine Unknown (and even that is debatable as he didn't appear until the second half of Engine Unknown but was the one who found Neil) and Double Muddle. This is so that other engines can get a chance and the show doesn't just focus on him like the TV series. Category:Blue Engines Category:Protagonists Category:Steam Team Category:Characters Category:0-6-0